In recent years, the use of mobile devices has become commonplace among the general consumer population. Furthermore, many consumers now own multiple mobile devices capable of mobile communications. The increase in the number of mobile communication devices running on communications networks presents several challenges. One such challenge relates to the storage and maintenance of subscriber profiles.
Currently, IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) communications networks require data about a subscriber and the subscriber's devices to be stored in a subscriber profile database known as a Home Subscriber Server (HSS) database. The HSS is a master database for a given user and contains subscription-related information to support the network entities actually handling calls/sessions.
A subscriber's profile may be defined by the subscriber's primary number, which may be referred to as the subscriber's Public Identity (PUID). Each subscriber may have a unique PUID. The communication devices used by the subscriber can be distinguished by an identifier known as the subscriber's Private Identity (PRID). Each of the subscriber's devices may have a unique PRID. Furthermore, a combination of the PUID and the PRID may be unique for any device attached to the IMS network. Information relating to the various PRIDs, together with the relevant service parameters and permissions may be stored in the subscriber's HSS profile.
Because of an increase in the number of consumers who now use mobile communications devices, and because of an increase in the average number of devices used by subscribers, the demand for HSS storage is growing. Hence, there is still room for further improvement in the provisioning of such identifiers, for example, to reduce the demand for HSS storage.